The present invention relates to a shower curtain support device, and more specifically to a device for limiting or preventing the intrusion of a shower curtain into a shower enclosure during use.
It is generally recognized that a shower curtain that forms a portion of a shower enclosure tends to be drawn inwardly into the shower space during shower use. This inward movement of the shower curtain appears to be caused by air flow and pressure differences on opposed sides of the shower curtain. Shower water is typically warmer than the ambient air temperature, and air within the shower enclosure is usually heated by the warm shower spray. The warmed air rises out of the upper opening of the enclosure, and is replaced by cooler ambient air outside the enclosure. The ambient air flows into the enclosure at the bottom of the shower curtain, pushing the curtain inwardly to a significant extent. In an enclosure formed on one or more sides by suspended shower curtains, the space within the enclosure may be substantially reduced by the intrusion of the shower curtains.
This problem has been recognized in the prior art, and many attempts have been made to ameliorate the shower curtain intrusion effect. In one type of device, arm-like members are secured to the shower curtain rod by threaded fasteners secured in holes drilled in the rod. This type of device is difficult to adjust, particularly with wet or soapy hands, and involves permanent alteration of the shower rod. Moreover, these devices may interfere with the sliding suspension of the shower curtain on the rod. Another type of device provides arm-like members secured at the desired angular disposition and spatial separation along the curtain rod by thumbscrews. These fasteners may puncture or distort the shower curtain rod, resulting in permanent damage. Other devices rely on counterweighted arms supported on the shower rod to urge the shower curtain outwardly, but these devices necessarily rely on substantial weights to create the desired effect.
A further prior art device is secured to a shower curtain rod by a strap passed about the rod and adjustably secured by a threaded strap clamp. The clamp adjustment mechanism is operated by rotating the arm which impinges on the shower curtain, and must be closely adjusted to clamp the arm at the desired angle without overtightening and distorting the rod. This task may be difficult for the average shower user, who has wet and soapy hands and cannot grasp and finely control the tubular arm of the device.
Clearly the prior art lacks a simple device for maintaining the desired position and preventing the typical intrusion of a shower curtain into the shower enclosure. The prior art also lacks such a device that is easily secured in place and likewise may be easily released. The prior art is also devoid of such a device that cannot damage the shower rod.